


Lucky

by starkravingfangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mpreg tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkravingfangirl/pseuds/starkravingfangirl
Summary: Shameless Stuckony fluff!





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work so please be nice. No hate, but constructive criticism is appreciated!!

Tony shifted uncomfortably. Steve and Bucky had been due to be back two days ago on a mission with strict radio silence, but had apparently been delayed with had nothing but a short message that they loved him and they would try to be back in a week. He rolled over again, his hand on his very large, very pregnant, stomach. He hadn’t been sleeping well since Bucky and Steve left, the pup apparently also mad that the supersoldiers were gone. _Stupid fucking alphas_. The pup battered at his intestines and he let out a frustrated whine. He sat up and rubbed a hand over his stomach. The pup kicked again and he cooed down at his stomach. “Shhh _bambino_ , I didn’t mean you. I’m talking about your papa and daddy. They promised they’d be here soon. I’m never letting Fury assign them on a mission for longer than a month again, but I doubt Steve and Bucky will be alright with leaving anyway. It’s not their fault though. They’re gonna be the best fathers ever darling, I still don’t know what I did to have them as my alphas.”

“Ain’t that the prettiest sight you’ve ever seen Stevie?” Tony looked up sharply. Bucky and Steve were standing in the doorway with identical smirks on their faces. Tony tried to get out of bed but the two alphas were immediately next to him on the bed. Steve tucked his face into his neck, gently licking at the bond mark that had been on his neck for the last two years. Bucky rubbed his metal hand over his swollen stomach. Tony let out a sigh, the pup soothed for now. “Thought you weren’t supposed to be back for another week.”

Steve tilted his head up for a kiss. “Ended early. Missed you,” Steve murmured against Tony’s lips. Bucky nipped at his jaw, and Tony let out a soft whimper. “Missed you both,” Tony said. Steve leaned over to press a kiss to Tony’s stomach. “Missed you too little guy.”

“Actually,” Tony interjected, “ Our little guy is actually a little girl.” The two super soldiers looked at him in surprise.

“You got tested?” Bucky asked.

Tony smiled warmly. “No. Mother’s intuition. Nat believes me too.”

Bucky grinned at him. “I’ll take your word for it beautiful.”

The omega smiled back at him. “How was the mission?” he asked and let out a yawn.

Steve smiled sweetly at Tony. “It was alright. In and out, no casualties but some minor injuries. It was just supposed to be an intel mission. How about bed now?”

The unlikely trio slipped under the sheets. “Love you both,” Tony whispered.

“Love you too baby,” whispered Bucky. “Now go to sleep. Steve’s already out.” Tony giggled and snuggled back into Bucky, feeling his hand rest warmly on his stomach. Steve snuffled in his sleep and shuffled closer, plastering himself to Tony’s front. _Yeah_ , Tony thought. _I’m damn lucky_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr! https://thehelloimmawitchbitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
